Te lo Prometo
by FrannyRose
Summary: Una vieja amiga de la infancia vuelve a la vida de Zero con el objetivo de recuperar algo y de salvarlo de su destino, aunque la corrompa. En el trayecto hará muchos enemigos como la cazadora Élite alemana de costumbres modernas. Bromas, sangre, amistad, rencor, odio, amor y traición, mentiras.
1. Sinopsis

Bienvenidos a una historia con Oc, donde amarán y odiaran a personajes, esta historia contiene spoilers y referencias del manga. El manga Vampire Knigt no me pertenece. Es un Fanfiction. También esta historia se encuentra en Wattpad con el mismo nombre bajo mi usuario Franchrose.

Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura. Comenten

Sinopsis:

El pasado puede afectar de diferentes formas. Un recuerdo o un hábito. Para mí es un hábito. Sigo recordando porque quiero cosas que alguna vez tuve, estoy constantemente de hacer que vuelva a mi aquello que perdí. Por eso salí a buscarlo. A veces pienso que no debí hacerlo, pues él me hizo perderlo todo de nuevo, me robó la vida para poder vivir con cada gota de sangre.

Quizá eso era lo que quería, mantenerlo vivo. Al final tuve el error de pensar que él quería lo mismo, vivir.

La soledad se adueñó de él. Plasmada, grabada y quedado escrita como un proverbio en cada espacio de su piel y alma. Un solo toque fue necesario para saber todas tus tormentas. Cuantos pedazos de cristal roto se habían clavado en tus pies, cuan hundido estabas en el miasma de la impureza y aquí estoy, quitándome los zapatos para pasar por el mismo dolor.

—No quiero arriesgarme a tener una compañera con anemia —sonreí viendo tu mano de todos modos enredarse en mi pelo, pestañeaba perdiéndome en esos ojos rojos. Nunca me imaginé a sinceridad en este tipo de situación.

—Entonces… ¿Eso quiere decir que me aceptas como tu compañera? —ignoré su pregunta. Me soltó en un instante entendiendo sus palabras.

—No es lo que quise decir…

—Si lo fue y lo seré hasta la muerte. Lo prometo Zero.

—Deja de decir estupideces. Yamanobe —susurró sin poder aguantar más, ni siquiera dolió cuando clavaste tus colmillos en mi cuello.

Soy Hikaru Yamanobe y desde este momento, decido hundirme contigo, el chico que jamás pudo llamarme por mi nombre.


	2. I: Hikaru Yamanobe

Bienvenidos al primer capitulo, que disfruten su lectura y comenten .

I: Hikaru Yamanobe

—Qué asco —exclamé al pisar popo de caballo —. Es oficial, Hikaru. Eres un fracaso de cazadora —agregue tras arrastrar la suela de las botas sobre la grama.

Las cosas no podían empeorar. Desde este instante deseo haberme empacado en la maleta, tal vez así ya estuviera descansando sobre una cómoda cama o algún futón dependiendo del estilo de esa academia; no me importa en cuanto tenga techo está bien.

Es que parece absurdo que una cazadora de élite, es decir, yo… Se haya perdido en el camino a su misión. Se supone que debí de haber llegado hace tres días a la Academia Privada Cross. Pero no es así, estoy caminando sin conocimiento alguno de en donde me encuentro. Solo hay arboles por doquier.

Fui solicitada por la Academia Cross como suplente. Necesitan a alguien más para el comité de disciplina. Mi misión consiste en evitar que las chicas de la clase Diurna hagan contacto con la clase Nocturna de forma inadecuada, pues estos eran todos vampiros.

Aunque en todos los años que llevo siendo cazadora, nunca pensé ser niñera de unas niñas con problemas hormonales.

Tampoco hubiera aceptado el trabajo de no tener un objetivo en específico.

En el pasado eran dos guardianes, solo que un cambio de bando. Yuuki Cross, o ahora, Yuuki Kuran estaba temporalmente retirada. Vampiresa y no como cualquier otro vampiro, si no uno sangre pura. Hasta que aprenda a controlar sus impulsos estará indispuesta para seguir su labor.

Mi compañero será Zero Kiryuu, un cazador de mí mismo nivel. Así que sospecho que seremos colegas. Procede de una familia de cazadores.

Debe ser difícil para él que quien haya asesinado a su familia haya sido una sangre pura, al igual que su compañera.

— ¡Al fin, civilización! —grite con alivio al ver unas estructuras a lo lejos.

Mi vista empezó a nublarse. Puntos de colores por todas partes. Tres días seguidos sin comer a pie, sin caballo o carro para transportarme fue duro. Mis parpados se cerraron, pesaban. Los puntos ya eran manchas negras, seguía caminando hasta desplomarme frente a la puerta.

Qué genial, primera aparición y ya me desmayé.

— ¿Está bien? No despierta —preguntó una voz femenina.

No podía abrir mis ojos, no querían abrirse, estaba muy cansada y mi hambre era atroz. Seguro mi estómago sonaba como el monstruo del lago Ness.

—No lo creo, su estómago hace ruidos y sus expresiones faciales han cambiado. Parece no haber comido en días y tampoco tiene fuerza ni para abrir los ojos, eso o es una vaga —habló esta vez otra persona, era una voz ronca y masculina.

—Bueno Sayori—chan, ¿podrías buscar comida por favor? —preguntó una tercera voz. Aterciopelada y cálida, era un hombre y eso me extrañaba.

Al rato de esta hablar escuche un rechinido de una puerta al abrirse y poco después al cerrarse.

—Oiga director, ¿ésta es la nueva estudiante?, ¿la que se supone que debió de haber llegado hace tres días? —preguntó la voz que me llamo vaga.

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡La voz amable es del director!?

—Sí, así es. Aquí hay una foto de ella y su identificación estudiantil —respondió y segundos después escuche como la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

Unos cuantos pasos, el sonido de algo colocándose sobre madera, una esencia.

— ¡Croquetas de pollo!

Y así es como se resucita a Hikaru Yamanobe señoras y señores.

— ¡Mm, son de las buenas! —agregue como crítico de comida más que feliz mientras saboreaba.

Empecé a devorar las croquetas de pollo. Solo después de que me las acabe pude entonces mirar a mi alrededor y lo que me encontré fueron tres personas pegadas la pared asustadas.

—Lamento esta manera tan extraña de conocerme, soy Hikaru Yamanobe, un gusto conocerlos —me presenté colocando mis manos sobre la camilla en la que me encontraba, arrodillándome y bajando la cabeza en forma de reverencia, algo así como dogeza —. Lamento haber parecido un animal salvaje y mi tardanza.

Después aun en la misma posición.

—También por ensuciar la camilla con el aceite de las croquetas de pollo, estaban deliciosas, gracias —me excusé y agradecí.

Les costó cinco segundos asimilar mis disculpas. Escuche la risa de una de las personas, pero no era de burla si no de aparente diversión ante la extraña situación.

— ¿Por qué una estudiante de preparatoria es tan formal? Por favor levántate Hikaru-chan —ofreció el director.

Lo distinguí inmediatamente. Kaien Cross, el director de la academia tiene el pelo largo de color rubio paja. Lo lleva atado en una cola bastante desprolija y tiene pintas de ama de casa. Según los reportes tiene más de 200 años, pero eso no es especifico ya que no se sabe la causa. Aparenta ser un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años de ojos amables. Unas gafas que puedo asegurar son de lujo llevando la leyenda del _"Vampiro sin colmillos"_ sobre sus hombros, reconocido por su fuerza y agilidad al matar. Un cazador retirado desde ya hace unos años. Ahora era un simple director con apariencia de mama gallina.

—Lamento mi actitud salvaje, estuve tres días sin comer —volví a disculparme.

—Pobre chiquilla —lamentó el director quien se colocó rápidamente a mi lado y ahora tenía su mejilla derecha pegada a mi mejilla, apretándola contra la de el—. Es entendible tu comportamiento animal.

La penumbra negra de mi vergüenza no tardó en llegar y la risa de la chica que me trajo la comida tampoco, yo solo la vi ladeando mi cabeza. Las características de la joven eran las siguientes: Cabello castaño claro pasando casi a rubio, llegaba hasta la mitad de su cuello y sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello. Emitía esa aura de una persona en la cual depositar tu confianza. Tranquilidad, era la que me transmitía. Dudo que sea de aquellas estudiantes a las que tendría que apartar con una vara para perros.

—Disculpa, ¿tengo rastro de aceite en mi cara? —preguntó con total amabilidad y vergüenza de por medio.

—Lamento que mi mirada te haya incomodado, es que uno no se encuentra con alguien con tu tipo de aura en estos días, pareces confiable —respondí. Ella me imitó.

Creo que no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que he dicho.

—Por cierto, ¿le molestaría soltarme director? —pregunté con un tono de réplica mirándolo de reojo, estaba invadiendo mi burbuja personal y el que le tenía permitido a las personas invadir.

—Ah, lo siento es que eres suave —se disculpó riéndose nerviosamente—. Sayori-chan, gracias por tu ayuda. Te puedes retirar —ordenó a la chica quien abandono el área, antes de irme me dedicó una sonrisa y dejó unas toallas húmedas para limpiarme las manos y la boca.

Era un ángel.

—Zero-kun, déjame presentarte a tu nueva compañera de trabajo, Hikaru Yamanobe-chan —dijo el director ahora abrazando mis hombros con su mano derecha y apuntándome con su izquierda.

Abrí los ojos sorprendidas, ¿él era Zero?

— ¿Ah? —escuche decir a Zero con un tono bastante desagradable.

Fue extraño, pero era como esperaba que fuera. Un hombre alto y delgado. Fuerte con el pelo de un color blanco casi plateado y ojos color púrpura grisáceo. Tres pendientes: uno en el cartílago de la oreja izquierda y dos en la oreja derecha abajo. Un tatuaje que parecía un sello en el lado izquierdo de su cuello. En verdad si es un sello, lo conozco. Recuerdo que su uso es suprimir los instintos de bestia, porque eso es lo que son los vampiros, unas bestias insaciables. Aunque no tengo los datos de quien tiene la pulsera que hace que el sello actué. Sera algo que investigare más tarde. Sería un riesgo que un cualquiera tuviera esa pulsera.

Pero eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención. Su bella apariencia no fue lo que me causo curiosidad.

Fue el dolor y la profundidad que denotan aquellos ojos, ojos color lavanda de tristeza infinita…Tanto que me dolía.

—Sera un placer...

— ¿Ella? —pregunto señalando, yo solo lo mire expectante—. Una chica que dice ser cazadora nivel elite que se pierde en el bosque... Imposible, no está a mi nivel —se acercó a mí y fijo aquellos ojos en mí, me miro de una manera altanera que desee patear sus genitales y para culminar entro sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Esta chica nunca será mi compañera.

Entonces abandono la enfermería cerrando la puerta tras de él.

La pena que sentí por unos momentos… el escenario que monté de pena, querer consolarlo a él y ser una compañera fiable se esfumaron como el aire. Ahora lo que sentía eran ganas de patear su rostro simultaneas veces hasta dejarlo hinchado. Hacer el trabajo muchísimo mejor que él.

— Zero Kiryuu, ¡eres insoportable! —grite con enojo.

**Regla número 1 de Hikaru-Chan: Nunca masacrar su orgullo.**

Hikaru Yamanobe es representada por Aya Natsume del anime Tenjhou Tenge como referencia grafica.


	3. II: Ofensas

Hola, aquí su autora viéndolos leer . Las iré actualizando diario así que las espero

**II: Ofensas.**

Cuando salió por esa puerta le había gritado hasta quedarme sin aire. Lo peor no fue que me ignoro… su sonrisa altanera me hizo ruido en la cabeza hasta que cerró la puerta, ese vistazo que me dio de superioridad antes de largarse fue lo que colmó mi paciencia. A tal nivel de rechinar mis dientes con notable furia. Sentía mis orejas y el rostro caliente.

—Hikaru-chan —me llamaba el director agitando su mano delante de mi rostro. Pero cuando se cansó de gastar mi nombre empezó a zarandearme, a lo que, forzosamente, le preste atención.

Exhale el aire e inhale de nuevo. Logre calmarme y me fije en el director.

—Lo siento, ¿de qué hablaba? —pregunté.

—Te decía… aquí tengo tu uniforme —continuó cuando se alejó entre saltos y saco una caja debajo de su escritorio—. Desgraciadamente no la pude organizar en perchas...

—Al menos está doblada —sonreí.

—Doblada y planchada —aseguró haciendo pucheros—. Son diez uniformes casuales de verano y de invierno, cinco deportivos incluyendo el de equitación más dos de natación —enumeró con sus dedos.

— ¿Equitación? —pregunté emocionada.

—Sí, es el deporte tradicional de la escuela y es obligatorio —respondió amable—. Al ser una tradición de la escuela no puedes negarte a tomarlo, lo siento si no te agrada la idea...

—No, no. Me entendió mal, ¿quién dijo que no me agrada la idea? Los caballos son mis animales espirituales favoritos —sonreí encontrando el alivio en sus expresiones—. Me alegro de que sea un deporte obligatorio, es hasta absurdo que sea obligatorio por lo divertido que es cabalgar. Es un deporte hermoso. De donde vengo incluso les dan terapia musical a los caballos antes y después de cabalgar —agregue con las palmas de mis manos juntas apoyadas a mi mejilla sonriendo, imaginando como cabalgaba y después acariciando a esos hermosos caballos.

_«¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte lo mismo? —sonríe ayudándome a parar—. Al menos aprendiste a caerte del caballo sin quedar inconsciente»._

—Me alegro que te guste. Tu habitación es la 101, ubicada en la segunda planta del área diurna y ya conociste a tu compañera de cuarto —informó a lo que ladeé la cabeza confundida, no recordaba a nadie—. Sayori-chan...

— ¿Quién?

—La chica del pelo rubio —trató de hacerme recordar.

—¿Quién? —pregunté otra vez frotando mi cien.

Suspiró y notaba que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—La chica que te trajo las croquetas de pollo.

—¡Ah, el ángel! Quiero decir, la chica que preparó aquellas deliciosas croquetas —recordé y vi como sus expresiones de pena ajena por lo glotona que soy—. Que bien, tendré a alguien que me cocine... ¡Quiero decir! Una compañera de cuarto que maravillosa experiencia, nunca he tenido una antes.

—Eres muy graciosa y bastante distraída... —aplaude de repente aturdiéndome— ¡Bienvenida a la academia Cross! Te acompañaría en un tour por toda la academia, pero estoy ocupado con papeleo administrativo —señaló una pila de papeles a su izquierda encima de la mesa—. Había asignado a Zero-kun para eso, pero ya ves como es. Lamento su actitud, es que últimamente no ha sido una buena temporada.

El director bajó la cabeza con una mirada triste y yo inconscientemente palmee su cabeza ya que no tenía conocimientos previos de como consolar a alguien.

—No se preocupe Kaien-sama, yo me encargare de llegar sana y salva esta vez a mi habitación —sonreí de la mejor forma para inspirarle confianza para levantarme de la camilla y agarrar la caja—. No se preocupe, de seguro todo se resolverá pronto y eso de estar preocupado, no le pega siga sonriendo como lo hizo antes —dije antes de salir de la oficina y levantando mi pulgar para animarle haciendo malabares con los objetos en mis manos.

Le di un último vistazo para cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Me dispuse a buscar mi habitación. Quiero decir, estoy en un sitio desconocido y no sé cómo llegar a estas horas, pero si algo se hacer es identificar problemas como:

— ¿Qué hace un estudiante de la clase nocturna fuera de su dormitorio a estas horas? —pregunté acercándome a un chico de cabello rojo.

No pensé que tendría que empezar a trabajar tan temprano, eso o en realidad los vampiros adolescentes son tercos tanto para abstenerse a las reglas humanas.

—Disculpa, solo quería hablar con el director —respondió el chico cuyos ojos azulados estaban tan calmos como océano tras tempestad. Eso en mi diccionario significa peligro.

La bestia se fijó en mis vestimentas y las cajas.

—Soy la nueva guardiana, Hikaru Yamanobe —me presenté como decían las reglas que tenía que hacer—. El director aún está en su despacho, puedes ir —dije sin darle importancia.

Pase a su lado y coloque todo el peso de la caja sobre la mano derecha para luego darle a él una palmada en el hombro.

—Buenas Tardes y que tengas un espléndido día.

Luego volví a caminar, casi haciendo malabares. ¿El director no pudo buscar una caja más pequeña?

Creo que debo seguir caminando e ignorar al chico con los ojos carmesí detrás de mí o tal vez termine matando al primer estudiante nocturno el día de hoy.

Debo de dar la fachada de una guardiana amable. Pero si ellos no aflojan los amarrare a la mala.

**Zero:**

Ya el director estaba de molesto otra vez, me es de poca importancia que la nueva se amable y una cazadora de elite.

Pero me haya conseguido una nueva compañera no me agrada, ¿acaso no entiende mi situación?

Me encontraba acostado sobre el heno limpio con mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, junto a Lily la yegua Indomable que me miraba con preocupación.

—Estoy bien, es cansancio. —Le dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

Mi cordura era poca, hablaba con Lily como si me fuera a responder.

No entendía en realidad por qué esa chica me molestaba. Sé que es muy rápido para estarme irritando y mucho más con alguien humano… ¿Puede ser el parentesco que tiene con Yuuki? El mismo color de pelo, el mismo largo y la misma alegría al tratar a las personas. Hasta un poco torpe.

¿Acaso el mundo está en mi contra?

Lo que yo más quería era tranquilidad y a cambio me mandaron a otra mocosa como compañera. Quería estar solo. Ahora tengo a una devoradora de croquetas.

Me termine levantando y sacudiendo el heno de mi ropa y cabello, pero me termine acostando nuevamente. Los quejidos salían por mi garganta descontrolados, casi en un susurro tapando mis ojos con la parte trasera de mi mano derecha y presionando mi garganta con la izquierda. Tenía la garganta seca, parecía que había tragado arena. Quería algo en que clavar mis dientes, tenía ganas de dejar algo sin una gota de sangre. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de enterrar mis colmillos en aquella piel color nívea de ella.

—Yuuki —susurre su nombre como si fuera un pecado.

Saque la caja de tabletas del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y me comí, mastique o trague diez de ellas. Era el peor sabor, no se comparaba en nada con su sangre, pero necesitaba algo para calmar mi sed... Aunque sea un poco.

—Maldito sangre pura —repudie a regañadientes.

Aquel hombre que me arrebato a Yuuki. Sin embargo, nunca se quita algo que jamás fue tuyo. Yuuki nunca fue mía…

De todos modos, mi garganta ardía por como quemaba la sed de sangre en mi garganta. Después de descansar, me levanté y me dirigí al dormitorio. Mi dolor se había calmado un poco así que ya podía caminar sin devorar a alguien en el camino. Más adelante estaba aquella chica con su extrañamente largo pelo color marrón y mechones rojos que llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Algo que en este instituto nadie usa, lo que la hace más extraña.

—Oye chica croqueta —llame a la chica con mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—. Esta es la entrada a los dormitorios masculinos.

— ¿Qué? Ah, Zero-kun eres tú —respondió curiosamente feliz cargando una caja.

— ¿Quién te dio el permiso de llamarme por mi nombre? —pregunte. No me gusta la gente toma confianza sin ganársela primero.

—Nadie —respondió sin darle importancia— ¿Dónde están el dormitorio?

—Está por allá —señale unos edificios donde estaban los dormitorios femeninos y masculinos—. Realmente eres una incompetente para no encontrar el dormitorio Sol —reproche y esta solo bufo empezando a caminar.

—Lo dice el inmaduro que dejo plantada a la persona quien le fue encargada —respondió insolentemente—. Si así es que vigilas a tu presa fracasaste como cazador, mejor un cazador que llega tarde a su destino que el que llega a su destino y no caza nada.

Contraatacó y eso me molesto.

Marcador:

Hikaru 01 — Zero 01.

**Hikaru:**

Ya mi venganza está completa. No buscaría más revancha con Zero por el momento.

— ¿Solo hablas en monosílabos? —pregunté en lo que caminábamos a mi habitación, él solo se inmuto en mirarme de reojo guardando silencio— No me mires así, solo dices: "Sí, no, claro, nunca" —imité su voz—. Recuérdeme comprarte un diccionario. Además, solo me hablas para insultarme —recordé y el suspiro.

—A veces es mejor callarse que responder tus estupideces.

Marcador:

Hikaru 01—Zero 02.

Una vena de mi frente palpitaba y mi molestia era visible.

—Como diga, señor no desperdiciare mis palabras contigo.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta y yo lo imite.

—Esta es tu habitación, descansa.

—Eso fue muy lindo —dije por su "descansa".

Era lo único bueno que me había dicho el día de hoy.

—Sí, descansa y no despiertes.

Me retracto.

—Sabía que no debí emocionarme, como sea —puse la caja de ropa en el suelo—. Aquí tienes —coloque un dulce en sus manos que guardaba en mi bolsillo.

— ¿Qué es?, ¿estas tratando de envenenarme? —preguntó viendo el dulce envuelto en su cajita con recelo y duda.

—Es un pequeño dulce, mochi para ser más específicos. Tiene sabor a naranja. Lo prepare yo misma, espero que te guste —suspire con otra sonrisa—. No conseguiría un veneno tan rápido… —susurre y lo vi alarmarse—. Es broma. Descansa, después de todo no tienes más remedio, tendrás una larga y tortuosa vida.

Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

Espero que mañana sea un día bueno, tal vez esas chicas no sean tan indomables como dicen que son... o eso creo. De algo estoy segura, si el no colabora conmigo, no seré amable. No soy Dios para amar a todo el mundo.

Y eso es todo por hoy  
Espero que les vaya gustando, esto solo comienza.


	4. III: Lío

Hola, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Les va gustando la historia? Espero que sí. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**III: Lío**

—Yamanobe-san, Yamanobe-san.

Una voz amable y suave me trataba de despertar mientras me movía un poco.

—Cinco minutos más —rogué en murmullos y me cubría con las sabanas dándole la espalda.

—Lamento el tener que levantarte sabiendo que no has dormido en días, pero Yagari-sensei se enfadara si no te llevo a clases —espeto Sayori mientras la veía con los ojos entrecerrados—. No me mires con esa cara de cachorro mojado.

Se mostraba triste ahora que me había volteado a verla, realmente la estaba mirando haciendo pucheros y ojos de perrito rogando por comida. Daba pena por así decirlo.

—Está bien... sólo porque me trajiste comida —dije levantándome haciendo que la suave sábana se deslizará por mi cuerpo.

Sayori pegó un grito y caí de bruces al piso.

— ¡¿Qué pasó con tu pijama?! —preguntó en un grito ensordecedor y señalando mi "pijama"—. No puedes dormir en ropa interior, si ocurre una emergencia y tenemos que salir, te verán así.

Me ayudo a levantarme ofreciéndome su mano y la acepte. Mi rostro dolía gracias a que cuando caí, mi rostro toco el suelo primero.

— No te preocupes por eso —respondí entre risas. Realmente me había causado gracia la situación—. ¿Crees que deba sentirme avergonzada de mi cuerpo? —pregunté haciéndole unas cuantas poses de modelo y esta había adquirido un color carmesí en sus mejillas.

— ¡Yamanobe-san! —gritó enrojecida.

—No hay necesidad de gritar tanto en la mañana —gruñí con un tono serio—, si quieres que me bañe y cambie llámame por mi nombre.

Note como sus mejillas se ponían aún más sonrojadas ya percatándose de que la observaba bajo la cabeza. Su cabello cubrió parte de sus mejillas y apretó sus manos haciendo puños en torno a su falda y levanto la cabeza con valentía para decir:

—H-Hikaru…san...

Emití un gruñido

—Hikaru —corrigió.

—Bien, ¿ves que no era tan difícil? —pregunte, aunque no esperaba una respuesta. Saqué mi toalla de una maleta y otras cosas—. Si quieres te puedes adelantar, ya sabré como llegar a clases.

—Lamento haber sido tan formal, pero es que a la única mujer que he llamado por su nombre con tanta confianza era a mi antigua compañera de dormitorio y mejor amiga, Yuuki —confesó. Abrí la boca sorprendida, me pregunto si ella estaría al tanto de como son las cosas en la Academia—. Volviendo al tema, con eso de "te puedes adelantar". Por si ya se te ha olvidado, tienes un mal sentido de la orientación.

Esta vez la sonrojada fui yo.

—Está bien —acepté avergonzada saliendo de la habitación—, veo que ya me estas tomando confianza como para responderme. Espero que seamos buenas amigas —sugerí en un tono alegre.

Caminaba por los pasillos y no encontraba el dichoso baño, así que decidí preguntarles a dos chicas que estaban aún en sus pijamas delante de las puertas de sus habitaciones.

—Disculpen, ¿podrían por favor indicarme en dónde está el baño? —pregunte y estas se giraron al instante a verme, y justo de la misma manera se sonrojaron. Creo que debo envolverme en la toalla y no pasear en ropa interior.

— ¿Acaso no vienes de ahí? —espeto una mirándome de pies a cabeza.

—No, es que yo duermo en ropa interior —dije honestamente y estas sólo me miraron con cara de vergüenza—. Soy nueva y no se en dónde está.

—Si quieres te llevamos —ofreció la que no había dicho ni pío en toda la conversación.

—Sería de gran ayuda —comente y estas chillaron de felicidad, lo cual me pareció extraño.

Ambas caminaban delante hablando entre ellas y yo las podía escuchar perfectamente cosas como: "Es tan hermosa, parece de la clase nocturna", "Parece amigable y torpe, es genial ¿no?". Yo solo sonreía mirando con detenimiento cada cosa, así no me perdería. Tenía mal sentido de orientación con lugares nuevos, pero una vez que los exploraba no me volvería a perder.

—Bueno, ya llegamos... —avisó la chica de dos trenzas y lentes sin saber mi nombre.

—Hikaru Yamanobe, se han ganado el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre — sonreí y estas volvieron a chillar y me abrazaron, yo estaba impactada en medio de ellas dos con cara de pez confundido.

— ¡Uah! — gritó una— Qué felices somos, bueno Hikaru-chan. Estas en el ala este del dormitorio Sol, es el área designada para las chicas. Abajo está el vestíbulo y luego un portón. En el área oeste hay otro vestíbulo y un portón que es el de chicos. No se está permitido ir al área masculina —comentó la chica del cabello castaño oscuro aun abrazándome—. Me llamo Yosuga Toramatsuki y ella la de las dos trenzas es Sunako Toramatsuki, mi hermana y compañera de cuarto.

—Gracias por la información... Ahora tengo que darme un baño —agradecí y ellas me soltaron algo avergonzadas para salir corriendo.

— ¡Cualquier cosa nos avisas, estamos en la habitación 115! —gritó la señorita Sunako.

Después de despedirme con la mano entre al baño y vi que era inmenso, demasiado grande por así decirlo. Tenía duchas individuales y del otro lado de la pared estaban los inodoros para cualquier otra necesidad. Justo como un baño público de aguas termales, lo único que las duchas eran separadas y no asientos redondos en dónde te bañabas y todos te pudieran ver en donde no te da el sol. No entendía por qué las chicas se avergonzaban si este tipo de baño existían. Puse la toalla en el perchero cerrando la puerta quitándome la poca ropa que tenía encima para finalmente darme un baño con agua fría.

Tras asearme y terminar, fui directo a la habitación 101. Abrí la puerta y Sayori se había tomado la molestia de sacar mi uniforme del armario.

—Gracias —deje caer la toalla para cambiarme.

—De nada, aquí están tus libros —extendió los mismo hacia mí, al parecer se le fue la vergüenza de hace rato al verme en paños menores—. Este es tu horario de clases, ahora vayámonos a clases —dijo cuando acabe de cambiarme, pero antes tome el cintillo de guardián color blanco que tenía pétalos de una rosa en medio estampada y lo guarde en el bolsillo de la minifalda. Noté como su mirada triste siguió en todo momento mis acciones, al parecer aún esperaba a la vampiresa sangre pura.

Fuimos corriendo por los corredores al vestíbulo y del vestíbulo, al portón para correr todo el trayecto hasta las puertas donde estaban los vigilantes. Este nos dejó pasar y fuimos a clases. Admito que de no ser por Sayori que estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo de camino al aula de clases, me hubiera perdido de una forma fenomenal.

Las clases transcurrieron aburridas y el timbre del almuerzo tintineó por todo el lugar, para ser honestos a lo único que le preste atención en todo el recorrido fue a la ubicación de la cafetería.

"Maldita glotona", dirán algunos, pero así soy. Tomé mis alimentos y con mis cosas en mano, me dispuse a explorar durante la hora del almuerzo parte de la academia. Sayori me dijo que nos veríamos después del almuerzo, por lo que vi este tiempo como una oportunidad de explorar.

Una fuente con forma de caballo, grandes jardines, hermosos árboles y ahora estaba viendo un establo... Momento —saqué mi lápiz mental y me puse a anotar cosas en el aire. Establo es igual a equino y lo que equino significa es caballo y si ahí hay caballos... YO tengo que estar ahí. Seguido boté los restos de comida en un cesto de basura cercano y fui corriendo al establo. A restos me refiero al plástico. Abrí la gran puerta de madera y había alrededor de treinta caballos, por lo que mi sonrisa de Cheshire, el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas estaba en mi rostro. Sus colores pasaban de negros, blancos, pelirrojos y mestizos de varios colores que parecían vacas. Pero no había ningún blanco. Mi color preferido después del rojo.

Hasta que vi la cabeza de uno asomarse.

—Oh —exclame acercándome.

Era una hembra y su pelaje era blanco como la leche. Tenía una mirada salvaje y en la cerca correspondiente a la suya estaba escrito en una placa "Lily la yegua indomable".

—Hola —la salude amablemente y esta se paró en sus dos patas traseras relinchando molesta—. No vine a hacerte daño. —Pero esta no parecía entender... Obviamente, pues es un animal nombrado indomable, aunque algunos animales entienden.

Así que la tomé de las riendas bajándola con fuerza y está aún terca la forcé a mirarme a mis ojos. Sus ojos eran de una furia natural, ojos furiosos que tenían nada en comparación a mi instinto asesino, por lo que ella a través de mi mirada pudo entender que sí se volvía a levantar en mi contra no resultaría nada bueno de ello. De repente se calmó y movía su cola con cierta simpatía a lo que yo le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Muy bien bonita, eres una yegua muy inteligente —elogiaba la yegua sonriendo, sus ojos ahora eran amables.

_Las apariencias engañan._

El establo era tranquilo, un lugar muy tranquilo para descansar y al parecer no era la única en pensarlo.

—Eres la primera después de mi en domarla.

Me sorprendió una voz con cierta pesadez y adormilada. Ese tono no me gusta, sólo la he escuchado una vez, pero ya la reconozco. En efecto ahí estaba el pelo plateado de mi compañero tirado o acostado en el heno limpio.

— ¿Me estas acosando? —preguntó y una vena se formó en mi frente, pero le sonreí mirando hacia abajo.

Respiré, tenía que arreglar las cosas. No quería pasármela discutiendo con él.

—Sé que hemos empezado mal, pero creo que este es un buen momento para llevarnos...

— ¿No crees que eres muy niña para usar bragas de encaje color negro? —preguntó mirando por debajo de mi falda ya que estaba en una posición perfecta para ello.

La sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas.

—Per...per —tartamudee

— ¿Per? —arqueó una ceja.

— ¡Pervertido deja de mirarme! —grite antes de pisar amablemente su cara.

Estábamos de camino al dormitorio luna. Sí, estábamos, Zero estaba conmigo de escolta, Sayori se había ido a la ciudad con unas amigas, espero que no esté evitándome. Me sentiría fatal si fuese así.

—La suela de mi zapato te queda de maravilla —dije mirándole de reojo caminando a una distancia recomendable de dos metros de él.

—Cállate —demando con notable molestia y violencia empujándome un poco—, ya tengo suficiente con las chiquillas de la clase diurna, no pongas a prueba tu suerte.

— ¿Qué?, ¿acaso piensas levantar tus armas contra mí? —pregunte sorprendida, pero con sorna—. No soy un vampiro, las balas de Bloody Rose no funcionaran contra mí.

—Soy muy bueno en combates cuerpo a cuerpo —respondió a mi comentario aun mirando al frente, note cuando se puso rígido al mencionar su arma. Estaba muy equivocado si cree que soy una aventurera en cuanto a mi trabajo, investigo muy bien a mis compañeros.

—En tal caso, estas perdido Zero —dije su nombre casi como un canto y él se giró de repente, pero en menos de un segundo ya estaba tirado en el suelo. Sin que se lo esperara me subí arriba de él y me senté en su cintura aprisionándole las manos por las muñecas—. Porque sí te atreves a levantar tus manos en mi contra —acerque mis labios a su oído acariciando suavemente su lóbulo con mis labios susurre—... Me darás un buen motivo para erradicar tu miserable existencia, maldito vampiro nivel E.

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy, que no se les olvide comentar. Besos :3


End file.
